


Easy Way Out: Season 4 - Snow Covered Cabin (Sneak Peek)

by Jak_Dax



Series: Easy Way Out: A Merle Dixon X Reader Series [4]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Cooking, Developing Relationship, F/M, Female Reader, Fire, Flirting, Gardens & Gardening, Hot Chocolate, Moral Ambiguity, Reading, Rough Kissing, Slow Burn, Weapons, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:56:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22470652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jak_Dax/pseuds/Jak_Dax
Summary: You and Merle make it to the peak of the mountain, and to the cabin you longed wanted to reach. But now that you're here, where do you go from this point? Do you head back down the mountain to find Daryl and the others? Do you remain in the cabin, protected from walkers by the cold?Not to mention, where will your relationship with Merle move from here?(This is only a sneak peek! I'm so sorry, guys. After returning from my mission, I learned that I developed a mild depression. I have finished several chapters for this book, but I don't want to start releasing them rapidly until the book is finished.I think it's kind of good that I'm taking time on it, a couple ideas I had while writing the original three have changed and I hope you guys will enjoy the changes I've made to the future story.BTW, comments are a huge support to me. Seeing I recieved so many during my absence has helped push me into writing the few chapters I do have. So, please keep up the support. Knowing others want the rest of the story helps drive me to finishing it.)
Relationships: Merle Dixon/Reader, Merle Dixon/You
Series: Easy Way Out: A Merle Dixon X Reader Series [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/946167
Comments: 8
Kudos: 17





	Easy Way Out: Season 4 - Snow Covered Cabin (Sneak Peek)

~Merle's P.O.V.~

It took some time for Merle to realize that he hadn't died and went to heaven. Okay, it didn't take that long, he knew he'd never make it to heaven. But this was definitely close enough. He walked with ___ through the more open woods, closer than before. He would have wrapped an arm around her and held her to his side as they walked, but he wanted to be ready to pull a gun in case of an animal or person.

If anyone even thought to ruin this perfect day of his, he'd gladly put a bullet through their head.

After passing a row of trees, ___ gasped and grabbed Merle's hand. She pointed ahead before Merle could ask what was up. The redneck looked ahead and his eyes widened upon seeing four snow-covered cabins formed in a half-circle in the distance. His angel managed to lead him right to their destination.

"We loot the four cabins. Rest for a week and then head on our way." ___ announced, looking up at Merle. "And then, we go find your brother."

"We stay as long as we need tah. My back's gonna kill me unless I get some beauty sleep." Merle tapped his ice pick arm against his leg.

"Alright, we leave when we're both ready." ___ smiled. "And it looks like you didn't win your bet."

"Uhuh. Stop looking so pleased, sweet cheeks. You might've been right, but you're mine now. I'm gonna see you in the nude eventually." Merle teased, bumping the girl's shoulder. "Come on, let's clear the place and get some rest."

"That sounds really good, right now..."

~

After an hour of scouting, you and Merle found all four cabins to be empty. To add to it, it didn't look like anyone had lived there for months. A thin layer of dust was in all of the cabins and some food was found rotting in the powered down fridges. You quickly threw those out.

"This is the one we're staying in." You announced, stepping up to the second cabin to the right.

"Why's that?" Merle asked, stepping up beside you.

"It has a master bedroom with a bathroom and a fireplace, and one guest room. The kitchen is spacious and there's a nice fireplace in the living room to keep warm." You looked to Merle, catching his eyes as your tone grew softer. "It's also the cabin that my family and I were going to."

Merle nodded to you in understanding. You opened the door to the cabin and you both slipped back inside. You walked down a narrow hall as Merle locked the front door from behind you both. You both stepped into the kitchen that sat right across from the living room. You placed your bag on the kitchen counter as Merle tossed his onto the couch.

"This place needs a serious cleaning." You traced a finger across the counter of the kitchen, a clot of dust now formed on the tip of your finger.

"Save it fer tomorrow. All that needs cleanin' is the master bedroom." You looked to Merle with an inquiring look and he merely shrugged. "We're gonna be restin' there tonight, might as well make it breathable."

"You have a point." You offered a smile, before stepping over to the living room and picking up a logbook. It was for renters to write down their thoughts on their stay.

"How come nobody was 'round here when this all started?" Merle asked, pointing out the strangeness of it all.

"They told my family and I they were going on vacation somewhere. Probably the same for the other cabins. Maybe a big family trip and they weren't able to come back to get their stuff." You opened up the logbook and sat on the couch, looking through some of the entries. "If they never would've left, maybe they could've survived."

"Maybe it's fate." Merle leaned over the couch, wrapping his unarmed arm around your shoulders. He leaned his head on top of yours, resting his pick arm against the couch. "They left a shelter here so one day we could recover here. Maybe God gave them that sign... But I don't believe in fate, so maybe we're just damn lucky."

"We are very lucky." You brought up a hand and traced your fingertips across his arm, admiring the relaxed muscles, brushing the hair covering his arm slightly. "Though I'm sure God played some part in our set-up."

Merle grunted while he watched you fill up his muscle.

"... We sure sex is out of the question?"

"Merle." You laughed a little. "It is, for now... I'll go clean upstairs. If you go get some wood for the fireplace up there, I'll tell you why I don't want sex."

"Do I want tah know why ya don't want me?"

"Maybe it will make you feel better." You carefully untangled yourself from Merle and looked to his gauntlet. "Let's switch out for your blade first. It will better protect you."

~

You spent the rest of the evening cleaning out the master bedroom. It was sort of an adventure. After changing the sheets of the bed for cleaner ones, sweeping the floors from dust, and dusting off the shelves, you began to snoop in the room. The room was yours now, but you still felt secretive about it.

The first thing you pulled out was a book from the small shelf above the writing desk. There was quite a few books, but you pulled out "Emma" recalling its title from somewhere. Though the irony did spark your interest. You read the back of the book and got the gist of it. A young, spoiled girl learns that life doesn't always work in her favor. You could get into the book, but you weren't sure Merle would be as invested.

You looked through the drawers of the desk. There wasn't much there, though you did snag that chocolate bar you found stuffed away in there. A little piece of heaven for you. You shoved it into your bag for later.

You went to the dresser and pulled open the drawers. Like you thought, many different arrays of clothes. You'd have to look through them later to see if any of them fit you. As you looked through the bottom drawer, you found a strange lump and pulled some clothing away to reveal a jewelry box. You raised an eyebrow at it, as you picked it up and set it on the dresser.

The box was made of sturdy mahogany and had vines etched across the borders of the box. Upon closer inspection, it turned out the jewelry box was locked and would need a key to open. You rummaged through the drawers, again, even checking the pockets of the clothes, but there was no sign of a key. Darn.

You stepped over to the closet and clicked it open. It was a small walk-in and you stepped inside to examine the clothes that were hung up. These clothes were much nicer than the ones in the dresser. Half the clothes were clean, ironed suits and the other half was a variety of colored dresses, some long and some short.

You looked through the dresses and hesitated on one. It was beautiful and after checking the tag, you were excited to see it was your size. Your heart faltered, recalling the last time you wore a nice dress. But that wouldn't happen, again, Merle returned your feelings and you didn't have to worry about walking in on him and another woman. You brushed your fingers against the dress, before moving on.

There were hats, gloves, and scarves shoved up onto the upper shelves and you considered looking through them later. There were also shoes in a basket pushed against the back wall, but compared to the new snow shoes you and Merle snatched, they weren't worth considering. You stepped out of the closet, closing it behind you. You yawned, and felt exhaustion pile on you from the day. So much happened, it was crazy.

~Merle's P.O.V.~

Merle placed another log into the fireplace which warmed up the room. He clicked the metal door shut, keeping the fire from escaping the fireplace and lighting anything else up. He glanced at the girl who had changed into some pajamas she found in the drawers, just simple flannel. She sat on one side of the bed, a lantern on the bedside table, which helped her read the book open in her hands. Merle smirked a bit, as he stepped over and caught her attention.

"Ya started it without me?" Merle teased, as ___ gave him a light smile.

"Not much has happened." She admitted, cornering the page she was at and setting the book aside. She held an arm out and Merle hesitantly placed his bayonet arm on her open palm.

"What's happened then?" Merle grunted slightly, as ___ undid his bayonet and carefully slid it off his arm.

"It's just introducing the main character and talking about how she has good looks, smarts, money, and a loving father." ___ explained, setting the bayonet on the bedside table. Merle glanced at the cover of the book finding a picture of a woman and the title, "Emma". Damn, did she really pick that book on purpose?

"Sounds pretty damn borin'."

"You don't have to read it with me."

"Didn't like that Ordinary People much at first... Maybe this will be the same." Merle shrugged, before glancing at the girl. He exhaled, feeling a heat fill his blood as he sat beside ___'s legs, bringing himself closer to her. "Think ya owe me an explanation first though."

"Right..." ___ hesitated for a moment, looking worried. Almost scared. "I know you don't want to use me, but despite that... I don't want to jump to having sex. But it's not because I don't want it with you!"

"Don't blame ya there." Merle smirked, resting his stump across her legs.

"Trust me... I really do want it, but..." ___ sighed, brushing her hair back and her gaze dropping down. "Merle... My parents probably wouldn't be so accepting of you at first, but I think they'd eventually understand... But I promised them one thing and you're gonna hate it."

"Why's that?"

"I promised them that I wouldn't give myself to a man until I married him."

"..." This answer turned through Merle's head, before he cocked an eyebrow and straightened up. "Sugah, ya realize that marriage isn't really a thing that can be done anymore, right?"

"I know I can't do the big event with the beautiful dress and the rows of family and friends, but..." ___ bit her lip, bringing her gaze back to Merle's. "I just want a promise. A promise that we'll be together until the end. A sign of loyalty, something to show others that we're tied to someone else."

"Sex and marriage are two different things!" Merle tried to argue.

"Some people think like that, but I don't!" ___ was quick to snap back. "Sex isn't just about showing how much you love someone, it's also the one act that creates a new life and I'm not just doing that with anyone."

"Shit." It finally clicked for Merle. She was scared of maybe ending up... You know, and having him leave her behind. The redneck always pushed the thought of having a family to the back of his head, since it was something he was never planning on doing. But he never thought that maybe the girl did. "I don't do that marriage stuff."

___'s shoulders slumped as she lowered her head, looking ashamed. Merle huffs and reaches over with his one good hand, cupping her chin. She looked up at him, frowning slightly. Merle gave her a slight smile.

"I could warm up to it, but no promises." Merle quickly added the last bit as ___ laughed lightly.

"I'm willing to wait." She leaned forward, pressing her lips against Merle's for a moment. "I mean, I waited a month to tell you that I love you. I can wait a few more for an answer to this question."

"A month?"

"Never mind that. Want to continue reading with me?" ___ sat back and picked up her book. Merle decided to remember her comment for later, as he climbed over the girl and collapsed on his side of the bed. "Was that necessary?"

"I climbed mountains for the last forty-eight hours, I'm decidin' how to get around for the next couple days." Merle scoffed, pulling the comforter over both of them.

"You're hilarious." ___ grinned in amusement, before opening her book back up. She cleared her throat as she found her place, again. "The real evils, indeed, of Emma’s situation were the power of having rather too much her own way, and a disposition to think a little too well of herself: these were the disadvantages which threatened alloy to her many enjoyments. The danger, however, was at present so unperceived, that they did not by any means rank as misfortunes with her."

"Damn, this is going to be boring." Merle groaned pressing his face tiredly into his pillow, causing ___ to laugh a little.

"I missed this."

~

Four days passed and Merle found himself recovered from the trip up the mountain. His back wasn't aching and his arms were no longer sore. Some bruises got irritated when touched, but otherwise, he got around easy. He spent the last two days setting up traps and alarms, to catch meals and to alert the two of walkers or humans. Not one of those alarms went off in the last two days.

___ had spent the day before cleaning up the cabin the best she could and Merle was honestly impressed. Normally he'd make a sexist comment, but since he had never stayed in a house so clean, he decided to reward the girl instead. They spent about an hour kissing and rough-housing on the couch. ___ complained about messing up the cushions afterwards, though she did it with a smile. Today, she busied herself with making things to hook to Merle's bayonet.

"I think the knife 'n the ice pick is enough." Merle tried to sway the girl who was bent over a desk, sketching in a blank journal she had found while cleaning.

"Are you kidding, Merle? Why limit yourself when you can gain multiple new abilities with different attachments?" ___ glanced up and despite her tone of voice, she gave Merle a slight smile. "Think about it you could get all new equipment, like hammers, axes, hooks-"

"You tryin' to make me into a pirate?"

"That's impossible, you're a true to blood redneck." She smiled a little and reached out, taking his one hand. "It will be great. I promise, and I'm not forcing any attachments on you. But maybe you'll end up liking a few of them."

Merle wasn't sure about that, but he didn't stop her. She was way too determined and if Merle was honest, it made her more attractive. He leaned on the back of her chair as she returned to her work, watching and talking to her as she made some progress with her ideas.

~Reader's P.O.V.~

After Merle left to go busy himself, you found yourself designing several ideas to try equipping to Merle's bayonet. But the moment you felt a burning pain in your pelvis, you knew what was up. Merle was busy setting up food storages in the cabin and also searching for hideaways where more supplies could be snuck. You stood from sketching in your notepad and make your way to the master bathroom, hoping they might have supplies for your problem. You locked the bathroom door behind you, before tugging your pants and underpants down.

Blood. You were glad you had reached the cabins before this started or else you would've been in real hell. You took the bloodied clothes and tossed them away, wiping away the mess as best as you could with toilet paper. You hurriedly looked through through the drawers and cupboards, letting out a sigh when you found a box of tampons. After fixing yourself up, you wrapped a towel around your waist and stepping out holding your clothes.

"What's goin' on?" You jumped and looked over to find Merle leaning against the wall beside the door. He glanced at your covered waist and the clothes in your hands. Realizing that Merle hadn't been in close proximity to you having one of “these” weeks, you became slightly embarrassed.

He might be your boyfriend now-did your heart just flutter? Stay focused! But men act differently to this situation depending on who it is. Knowing that Merle was a bit of a sexist, you had a suspicion there would be rounds of teasing from him.

"Hey? Did ya hear me or what?" Merle pushed himself off the wall, and looked at you with a mix of frustration and concern. You sighed, before picking up your bloodied underwear and holding it up for him to see. He understood with one glance and he seemed to hesitate for a moment. "Not tah be blunt, but do ya act like a bitch when yer like this?"

"Not really. Most of the time I'm just curled up and hurting." You admitted. Merle smirked at that, before grabbing your bloodied clothes.

"Get changed, sweet cheeks. I know how women like ya act durin' yer women times. Ya might act tough, but you're real fragile. You're not workin' until it's over with." Merle grabbed your shoulder, leading you over to the dresser.

"Whoa, what?" You swiveled out of his grip, keeping ahold of your towel. "I'm not just gonna sit around and do nothing."

"I don't want ya hurtin' more than usual."

"But I want to be at least productive and helpful."

"Ya won't be if yer just keelin' over." Merle slid open one of the dressers and rummage through it before tossing you a pair of long sweatpants. "Just take today off, you can get back tah work tomorrow."

"Fine, but don't do anything adventurous without me." You warned him, only making him grin.

"No promises, darlin'." He leaned down and pressed a kiss against your head, before moving past you and out of the room. Your chest warmed up. You never would've thought he could be so sweet. You held up the sweatpants, examining them. They tied at the waist and did look pretty comfy.

You sighed. You couldn't fight him on this, it wasn't worth it. You went to your bag to grab some underpants, getting ready to relax for the rest of the day.

~

You quietly made your way down the stairs and hummed at the warmth waiting down below. Merle had got the the fireplace downstairs going and it was warm enough, you already began feeling drowsy. But you stopped in your tracks at the smell that reached your nose. Chocolate. You hurried down the rest of the way, stepping into the kitchen.

"'Bout damn time." Merle looked over, picking up a steaming mug, another one sat on the table. He nodded to the oven. "Got it workin', it's a range. So, I just hooked up the gas tank 'n lit it up. Not as easy as it sounds, considerin' I'm missin' a hand."

"Oh my gosh. I love you so much." Your chest loosened up and you ignored the pain in your core, as you stepped over to hug your redneck. You hugged him around the neck and he bent down, pressing his nose against your neck.

"Yer kind of hot, bein' all sensitive like this. How come I never noticed ya on this before? I had tah have spent almost seven months with ya." Merle drew back and raised his eyebrow, while you took the mug from his one hand.

"I hid it pretty well when my dad and I saved you." You admitted, taking a careful sip from the mug, sighing in content. "I wasn't allowed around you much anyway, we both got busy at the prison, so I guess you never noticed then. But since it's just us two and we're in close proximity and you're also now my boyfriend..."

"..." Merle smirked a little as you grimaced from the word leaving your mouth.

"I'm sorry, but... For some reason boyfriend just doesn't fit you at all. That's what you are to me, but I'm just imagining myself introducing you to someone." You shuddered at the thought. It was true, "boyfriend" just did not sound right with Merle.

"It ain't ever gonna sound right, angel. Trust me on that." Merle chuckled as he picked up his own mug.

"So, what do I refer to you instead?"

"Yer man, friend with benefits, yer lover." Merle suggested, his smirk growing with each word. You slapped his arm half-heartedly.

"I'm not calling you any of those!" You frowned and leaned against the counter, trying to think of something for him. After rummaging through a couple options, one did start to sound right in your head. "How about... How about I refer to you as my partner? You've always sort of been that to me, but it means something more now."

"Yer partner in crime, huh?" Merle teased, bringing his unarmed stump around your waist and pulling you into his side. "Guess we are sinnin'."

"Trust me, I don't think kissing an old man is gonna be the thing that sends me to the Underworld." You smiled softly, reaching up and placing a hand against Merle's cheek. "And I don't even think of you as old anyway. You look, move, and act a lot younger than you are."

"Probably 'cause I'm the only one ya've met in this hell who doesn't have a stick up their ass." Merle laughed slightly and you felt the slight rumble of his chest against your side. He looked back to you, before leaning down and pressing his lips against yours. He drew back slowly, his lips hovering over yours. "Don't think I'm gonna get tired of that, sugah."

"Me neither." You whispered, smiling softly. Merle stared at you for a moment, a slight smile coming to his face. Unlike his usual smirks and grins that were usually teasing, this one seemed genuine for a split moment. He drew completely away from you, looking you over.

"How much ya hurtin'? Doubt that hot chocolate fixes everything."

"I mean, it still stings a little, but this hot chocolate's definitely gonna ease the pain." Despite what you said, you felt some pain return to your core once Merle stepped away. Man, now you couldn't stand the thought of being away from him, since he seemed to ease your pain. Merle seemed to hesitate for a moment.

"We do got some medicine, if ya think it's gonna be too much."

"No! No, I'm not gonna waste pain medicine on this. This is a natural pain. We're saving those for pains that we don't expect and can't control." You quickly shot down his suggestion. "Look I might be a woman, but at one point woman didn't have medicine to relieve their pain from this. If we were created without something to ease us, than we should be capable of getting through the pain without medicine."

"Well, ya ain't wrong..." Merle mumbled, glancing at you with an unsure expression. "Don't want ya gettin' snappy though. Anyway else I can ease the pain?"

"..." You hesitated, remembering your earlier thought. You glanced at your cup, shifting the mug in your hands. "Could you hold me for a while? I feel better when you're touching me."

"When ya put it that way. Hell yeah." Merle smirked before nodding to the living room. "Go get comfortable, sweet cheeks. I'll be right in there."

"I doubt you'd run off." You rolled your eyes slightly, making your way to the living room. The warmth wrapped around you like a blanket and you carefully sat down on the now clean couch. After a few minutes of relaxing and drinking your hot chocolate, Merle stepped into the living room, drinking his own hot chocolate. He sat down to the right of you, setting his hot chocolate on the coffee table. He reached his left arm around you and rested his one hand on your stomach.

"That feel better?" Merle huskily asked, resting his head against yours. Your pain did ease up exceptionally with his warm hand against your stomach.

"That feels a lot better. Thank you." You purred against him, surprising yourself with the tone of your voice. Merle stiffened up a little, but you rested your arm over his. "I must be driving you crazy."

"Ya always do, darlin'. Nothing new." Merle relaxed, brushing his lips against your hair. "I can wait dammit. I have some patience, despite the way I act. I'm just damn lucky tah be able tah hold ya like this."

"I'm lucky, too." You curled your head into the crook of Merle's neck as your pain completely left you. You set your hot chocolate on the coffee table and murmured lightly. "Can we just lie down together like this?"

"Course, ___." Your heart swelled hearing him say your name. You both shifted to lie across the couch, him lying behind you with both arms wrapped around your waist, and you with an arm across his arm and your head pressed against his chest. You felt an ease from your pain and decided if you were going to be hurting for a while, you might as well catch some sleep while you can. You felt Merle's hot breath brush across the back of your neck, as your eyelids droop.

"You won't leave if I fall asleep, right?" You asked softly, your consciousness drifting.

"I'm stayin' here with ya, angel. I ain't goin' nowhere." You felt Merle press a light kiss against the back of your neck. You closed your eyes, allowing yourself to fall asleep. Merle did as he said, staying right beside you, deciding to catch some sleep, too.

~Merle's P.O.V.~

A week and a few days had gone by, Merle staying by ___'s side the whole time. Of course, he left it to go check the traps, fixing up new traps, and bringing meals home for the both of them. They were running low on none-meat food and ___ had begun considering maybe making a garden.

"A garden? In a snow ridden area?" Merle had asked in disbelief.

"Some edible things can grow in the snow, we just have to make sure to take care of them right." She had pointed out and Merle knew she was right. He just wasn't a farmer, he was a hunter.

___ was very insistent the whole while on her period and though she tried to do things, Merle would stop her in her tracks and get her to relax. He just didn't want to see her angry. It wasn't that Merle was scared of angry women, he's dealt with quite a few, but he knew if she screamed at him he would scream right back. She didn't need that while in such a delicate state.

Since she felt weak and hurt, they did share quite a few moments. He would have to kiss her to get her up and out of bed. She always wanted his one hand around her stomach and pelvic area, where her pains resonated the most. At one point, he was surprised when she lifted her shirt up a little and took his hand to place over her bare stomach. Merle didn't question it, enjoying her smooth skin against his calloused hands.

Merle wasn't fond of how pussy-like he was acting, but he knew he couldn't leave the girl's side unless it was important. There was one point where he left to go walk through the woods awhile and he came back to find ___ curled up on the couch, sobbing. He had never seen her so emotional, not since her father's death. After that, he didn't leave her for long periods of time. But eventually the period went away and she became more determined with helping out.

"Come on, Merle. I want to help, what can I do?" She asked, her ice picks hooked back at her sides.

"Fine, since you're over your woman business." Merle knew she wouldn't sit about and went through his head what she could do. "How about you take over checking and setting traps, and I'll move on to hunting live prey?"

"Okay, it's a start." She nodded, giving a thankful smile.


End file.
